


Coming Home

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: For my tumblr anon, who prompted Liv breaking up with her fiance.





	Coming Home

Robert has just finished locking up the house for the night, tv and lights off, Aaron already fast asleep upstairs, when there’s a knock at the door.

According to his phone it’s just after midnight, so he can’t think who on earth could be on the other side of the door. He fiddles with his keys, before opening the door cautiously, to find Liv standing on the doorstep with a pile of bags, the overhead light illuminating her pale and exhausted looking face.

She takes one look at him, lets out a shattered sounding sob, and throws herself into his arms. He barely has time to react, before her knees are buckling under her and she becomes a deadweight, so he lowers her gently to the floor before she can fall.

“Liv, what’s wrong? What happened?” Robert asks frantically, but Liv’s now crying too hysterically to allow for an explanation

That’s how Aaron finds them shortly after, both kneeling in the doorway, Liv’s tears soaking into Robert’s shirt. Robert catches Aaron’s concerned eyes and nods towards Liv’s bags. Aaron throws them inside the house, before returning and helping Robert to lift Liv to her feet, the two of them guiding her into the house and onto the sofa, Liv’s fists still clenched around Robert’s shirt, her grip like a vice.

“What’s goin’ on?” Aaron asks, anxiety written all over his face.

“I dunno.” Robert replies.

“I’ll put the kettle on” he mutters, fiddling with his wedding ring, obviously desperate for something useful to do.

Liv calms down once inside, but she’s still hiccupping slightly when Aaron returns with the tea, her hands curled inside the sleeves of her hoodie. She looks tiny like this, curled into the sofa like a child.

“It’s Luke…” She stammers eventually “…we broke up.”

Aaron sits down beside her and wraps an arm around her before she can begin to cry again, but he can’t resist sharing a dark look with Robert over her head.

Neither of them had particularly liked Luke. Liv had met him at university and they had very quickly become inseparable, but both Aaron and Robert found him distant and uninterested in having any involvement with Liv’s family, and so they had never warmed to him.

“There’s just something sly and sneaky about him.” Robert had said after meeting him for the first time, and when Aaron had just responded to that ironic statement with a raised eyebrow, Robert admitted “yeah I know, but if **_I’m_** saying he seems like a dodgy bloke then that’s really saying something.”

Not that either of them had dared to say anything like that to Liv. They both knew that if they made a big deal of it she would kick off at them, her stubborn streak as strong as it had ever been.

So it was safe to say that when Liv and Luke had come back to Emmerdale for a week over Christmas, Aaron and Robert had been surprised to learn that the young couple were engaged. But Liv had glowed with happiness, so they’d kept their reservations to themselves, and thrown themselves into the celebrations instead.

“What did he do? I’ll kick his arse.” Aaron says, cold fury in his voice.

“Nah, that’s too easy…” Robert chimes in. “We need to destroy him completely, I’ve got a contact…”

“NO! No no no.” Liv cuts across their revenge plans. “I don’t want you to do anything, either of ya! He didn’t do anything wrong, not really.”

“Oh, so we’re just meant to be chill with you turning up here sobbing your heart out, are we?” Aaron argues, but Robert perches on the coffee table opposite them, and waves at Aaron to shush.

“So what did happen?” He asks, in that soft, quiet voice that he reserves for Aaron and Liv.

“He just…he said he realised that he doesn’t love me anymore.” Liv manages to squeak out before dissolving into tears again, letting Aaron pull her into a big hug.

The tea is barely warm by the time Liv’s calmed down enough to drink it, but she sighs at the comforting taste all the same.

“What do you need us to do?” Robert asks her, to which Liv sniffs, and shrugs sadly.

“I guess I need to get the rest of my stuff from the flat at some point, but there’s no rush, I’ve got enough clothes to last me a couple of weeks… I just wanted to come home.” Liv admits, her voice small and vulnerable.

“You can always come home Liv, for as long as you need, you know that.” Aaron reassures her, squeezing her shoulder. “And me and Rob can fetch the rest of your stuff later, if you don’t want to see him, don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks” she says, sighing softly.

“I’ll go and make sure your bed is made up.” Robert says, grabbing Liv’s bags to take upstairs, and leaving the siblings alone for a bit.

When Robert returns, Liv and Aaron are curled up together under a blanket, some trashy reality show on the TV, the sounds echoing in the otherwise quiet house. It’s late, and they’re all tired, so Robert knows he should really insist they all go to bed before they fall asleep on the sofa. But they look so cosy, and Liv seems calmer, so he can’t bring himself to do it.

“Budge up.” He tells Liv as he climbs onto the sofa on her other side, wriggling to get under the blanket with them. “What are we watching?”

It will take Liv time to recover from the break-up. She’ll have days where she does nothing but stay in bed, crying into her pillow, and nights where she gets blind drunk and rants angrily about how men are scum and love is pointless. But Aaron and Robert will be there to dry her tears, and sober her up, and hug her regardless.

So in the end she’ll be ok, because she’s home now.


End file.
